


raindrops don’t hurt (as long as youre by my side)

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Bagi Minghao, hujan adalah tentang lelaki yang pernah jadi alasan senyum di wajahnya tercipta sekaligus alasan dari hilangnya senyum itu.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	raindrops don’t hurt (as long as youre by my side)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 11 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

Judul: raindrops don’t hurt (as long as youre by my side)

Genre: School life

Keyword: Elegi dan Saturday date

Rated: TEENAGE

Author's note: Menulis cerita anak sekolah agak susah ya, karena dulunya masa sekolah aku biasa-biasa aja, tapi semoga yang baca bisa merasakan manisnya kisah kasih remaja sekolah dari tulisan ini. Enjoy! <3

Warning(!) : -

Summary:

[FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECT] Bagi Minghao, hujan adalah tentang lelaki yang pernah jadi alasan senyum di wajahnya tercipta sekaligus alasan dari hilangnya senyum itu.

  
  


Hari ini bukan hari yang menyenangkan untuk Minghao.

Dia mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Tadi pagi dia bangun kesiangan sehingga dia harus terburu-buru mengejar angkot untuk pergi ke sekolah. Lalu, ketika di kelas ternyata dia kelupaan membawa tugas  _ essay _ bahasa Indonesianya yang dikerjakannya semalam suntuk (hal ini mengakibatkan dirinya dihukum berdiri di luar kelas bersama Seokmin yang juga dihukum). Sampai-sampai di penghujung hari sepulang sekolah hujan turun, dan dia nggak membawa payungnya.

Minghao menghela napasnya. Sekarang dia duduk di halte depan sekolah menunggu angkot yang dari tadi tak kunjung datang. Sebenarnya ada beberapa angkot yang udah lewat, sayangnya semuanya udah penuh dengan penumpang. Kalau hujan seperti ini biasanya orang-orang akan lebih banyak naik kendaraan umum beratap daripada yang terbuka seperti ojek dengan alasan, ya, nggak mau kehujanan. Sebenarnya dia bisa aja berjalan ke stasiun kereta yang jaraknya nggak lebih dari 500 meter, tapi sekali lagi, dia nggak membawa payungnya. 

Ramalan cuaca sialan. Kemarin malam katanya persentase kemungkinan hujan cuma 20%, tapi buktinya sekarang langit nggak berhenti menangis. Mungkin pepatah sedia payung sebelum hujan itu ada benarnya. 

Sejujurnya, dia nggak masalah menunggu hujan reda sendirian seperti ini. Dia bisa menatap genangan air di jalan yang semakin banyak, memerhatikan bagaimana air hujan jatuh dari pohon kecil di sekitarnya, mencium bau hujan yang familiar. Semua hal itu memunculkan rasa tenang yang sulit dideskripsikan. 

_ Itu dulu _ . Sekarang, hujan baginya juga membangkitkan memori yang dia harap nggak pernah ada. Hujan baginya adalah tentang hangat yang dibagi dari  _ hoodie _ merah lelaki yang rela kehujanan demi dirinya, tentang setiap kata-kata yang ditukar dengan suara pelan di perpustakaan ketika mereka menunggu hujan reda. Hujan adalah tentang lelaki yang pernah jadi alasan senyum di wajahnya tercipta sekaligus alasan dari hilangnya senyum itu.

Untuk yang ke berapa kali hari ini, Minghao menghela napasnya. Dia capek mengingat kembali hal-hal indah yang nggak akan terjadi lagi. Sekarang dia harus paham kalau dia harus menghadapi hujan sendirian.

Minghao mengintip langit dari balik atap halte. Tampaknya hujan benar-benar betah untuk tinggal, dan masalahnya dia mulai merasakan perutnya kelaparan. Di dalam pikirannya langsung terbayang indomie rebus kantin sekolah, yang menjadi alasan mengapa dirinya bangkit dari duduknya dan kakinya berjalan menuju kantin. 

Nggak banyak orang yang ada di kantin, cuma ada satu meja yang diisi beberapa siswa dan penjual kantin yang tampaknya sedang santai-santai di balik  _ stall _ jualan. Minghao menghampiri salah satu ibu kantin untuk memesan indomie rebus  _ special _ (dengan telur dan kornet) lalu duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Dia memilih untuk memeriksa kertas ulangan hariannya yang tadi diberikan gurunya sambil menunggu indomie rebus selesai dibuat.

Saat Minghao sedang kebingungan dengan salah satu soal yang disalahkan gurunya (Minghao yakin dia menjawab benar, besok dia akan membuktikan kepada gurunya sambil membawa bukti di buku pelajarannya), sebuah suara memanggilnya dari jauh.

“Minghao!” Suara Seungcheol jelas terdengar di seluruh sisi kantin sepi ini. Minghao menoleh ke samping dan menemukan lelaki itu berjalan sedikit cepat ke arahnya. Di sebelahnya ada Jihoon yang menyunggingkan senyum kecil sebagai sapaan.

“Bang,” sapa Minghao singkat ketika kedua lelaki itu duduk di depannya. Dia melihat kedua lelaki itu meletakkan berkas dokumen di meja. “Belum pulang juga ternyata.”

“Iya, tadi sibuk urusan OSIS,” jawab Seungcheol. Dia kemudian memanggil abang kantin penjual bakso untuk memesan dua mangkok bakso untuk dirinya dan Jihoon (Jihoon memesan satu piring nasi putih untuk dimakan dengan bakso.  _ Ini identitas bangsa Indonesia _ , katanya.)

Mereka berbincang sebentar sambil menunggu pesanan masing-masing. Kedua kakak kelasnya ini dulunya adalah teman nongkrongnya. Kayaknya hampir setiap pulang sekolah mereka dan teman-teman yang lain pasti akan berkumpul dulu entah di kantin atau warung makan di luar sekolah untuk sekedar mengobrol. Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang Seungcheol dan Jihoon sudah sibuk dengan urusan kelas tiga, dan Minghao menarik diri karena alasan lain.

Karena Minghao memesan duluan, indomie rebusnya selesai lebih dulu. Dia meminta izin untuk makan lebih dulu kepada kedua kakak kelasnya karena dia takut mienya akan mengembang kalo dibiarkan terlalu lama menunggu (mereka nggak keberatan, tentu saja.)

Di suapan pertama, Minghao hampir tersedak kuah indomie karena Seungcheol memanggil satu nama yang ingin dia kubur dalam-dalam.

“Gyu!”

_ Ah, hari ini hari yang menyebalkan.  _

Minghao berpura-pura nggak terganggu dengan lelaki itu yang semakin mendekat ke meja mereka. Dia terus memasukkan suapan indomie ke dalam mulutnya tanpa memedulikan panasnya mie yang baru dimasak itu.  _ Act _ normal _ , Minghao. Act _ normal, tuturnya terus-terusan dalam hati.

Lelaki yang dipanggil itu, Kim Mingyu, tampaknya sudah menyadari hadirnya di situ. Minghao menolak untuk melihat lelaki itu, sekarang dia berusaha untuk fokus dengan indomie rebusnya layaknya indomie itu merupakan harta satu-satunya yang akan hilang kalau dia berkedip. 

Mingyu memberi jeda panjang sebelum bersuara. “Udah ditanda-tanganin dokumennya, Bang?”

“Udah. Nih.” Minghao melirik untuk melihat dokumen itu berpindah tangan ke Mingyu. “Besok kasih ke Jeonghan ya, Gyu,” sambung Seungcheol.

“Oke.”

Lalu mereka terdiam. Mingyu sepertinya belum beranjak pergi karena Minghao nggak mendengar langkah kakinya. Namun, akhirnya dia kembali bersuara. “Kalo gitu gua balik duluan ya, Bang.”

“Lah cepet amat. Makan dulu kali, Gyu. Masih hujan ini,” ujar Seungcheol. Kalo Seungcheol selama ini nggak banyak membantunya, pasti Minghao udah melemparkan sambal botolan di kantin ini kepadanya. Bukannya dia tau kalo Minghao dan Mingyu lagi nggak baik-baik aja?

Mingyu terlihat menimbang-nimbang penawaran Seungcheol, sedangkan Minghao udah memohon-mohon di dalam hati.  _ Pulang aja, please, pulang. _

“Yaudah, deh.”

Lalu dia duduk di hadapan Minghao  — satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa di meja itu. Minghao mendongak dan mendapati lelaki itu menatapnya. Yang bisa Minghao lakukan adalah kembali menunduk dan makan indomie rebusnya.

Ah, dia jadi ingat. Indomie rebus adalah hal yang membawanya bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu. 

Waktu Minghao masih duduk di tingkat pertama SMA, dia pernah menunggu hujan reda dengan makan di kantin sekolah, yang nggak jauh berbeda dari keadaannya sekarang. Kala itu, Minghao juga memesan indomie rebus. Namun, ketika dia mau membayar kepada ibu kantin, dompetnya nggak ada di kantongnya. Benda itu kemungkinan besar jatuh entah di mana. 

Minghao, yang panik akan dua hal: tagihan indomie rebus yang harus dibayarnya dan nasibnya kalo dompetnya benar-benar hilang, diselamatkan oleh pengunjung kantin lain. Kim Mingyu dengan senang hati meminjamkannya uang untuk membayar indomienya. Bahkan, lelaki yang baru dikenalnya itu rela membantu menyusuri seluruh penjuru sekolah untuk mencari dompetnya yang hilang (yang berakhir dengan ditemukannya dompet itu di tangan satpam setelah mereka mendengar pengumuman barang hilang.)

Minghao langsung mengeluarkan uangnya dari dompet untuk dikembalikan ke Mingyu, namun lelaki itu menolak. Dia bilang, lebih baik kalo Minghao mengembalikan uangnya dengan semangkuk indomie rebus juga.  _ Makannya bareng tapi _ , sambung Kim Mingyu. Minghao masih ingat jantungnya agak melompat lebih hebat saat itu.

Karena nggak punya alasan untuk menolak, Minghao mengiyakan aja ajakannya. Insiden itu membawanya ke sebuah pertemanan baru yang nggak dia bayangkan. Minghao mulai mendapati Mingyu yang menunggunya di depan kelas ketika jam istirahat, membuat janji belajar bareng yang berakhir dengan bertukar tawa dan cerita di rumah Minghao, menerima ajakan lelaki itu untuk pulang bersama dengan Minghao duduk di jok belakang motornya.

Tanpa sadar, dia membiarkan Kim Mingyu untuk masuk dan tinggal. Dan ketika Mingyu udah nggak bersamanya, bekas yang ditinggalkannya sulit hilang.

Minghao terburu-buru menyelesaikan makannya. Dia udah selesai sebelum Seungcheol dan Jihoon menghabiskan bakso di mangkok mereka. “Lho? Udah mau pulang, Hao?” Jihoon yang sedang menyendokkan nasi dan bakso keheranan menatap Minghao yang membereskan barang-barangnya.

“Iya, Bang. Buru-buru nih.”  _ Bohong.  _ “Duluan ya, Bang Cheol, Bang Jihoon,” jeda sebentar, “Gyu.”

Minghao udah nggak mendengar balasan mereka. Dia bahkan sama sekali nggak mempedulikan air hujan yang jatuh di kepalanya. 

  * ••



“Hao.”

Minghao menatap Seokmin agak malas. Dia udah tau apa maksud Seokmin kalo menghampiri bangkunya di jam istirahat terakhir di hari Kamis. “Apaan, Seok?”

Lelaki itu nyengir. “Ada lagi nih temen gue yang mau. Sabtu ini lo bisa?”

Helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya. Udah sebulan lebih dia menjalani tradisi ini,  **kencan di hari Sabtu** . Ide Seokmin, tentu saja. Awalnya Minghao menolak mentah-mentah usulan lelaki itu, tapi akhirnya dia menerima karena maksud Seokmin nggak lain dan nggak bukan adalah untuk membantu ya menyembuhkan “patah hatinya”. Lagi pula, siapa yang bisa menolak Seokmin dan senyum mataharinya?

Orang-orang yang berkencan dengannya adalah kenalan Seokmin. Mulai dari temen SD-nya lah, anaknya temen Ibunya lah, kakak kelasnya di ekskul paduan suara lah — Minghao nggak bisa mengingat semuanya. Seokmin juga menjanjikannya kalo dia udah memastikan semuanya orang baik. Walau Minghao nggak paham dengan maksud “orang baik”, semua orang punya standar yang berbeda tentang hal itu.

“Nggak deh, Seok.  _ Mood _ gue lagi jelek banget akhir-akhir ini.”  _ Ini salah Kim Mingyu  _ — tapi Minghao nggak mengatakannya.

Wajah Seokmin berubah khawatir. “Lo sakit?”

“Nggak kok. Cuma ya... gue lagi nggak  _ mood _ aja ketemu orang baru terus harus beramah tamah,” ucapnya jujur. Bertemu dengan orang baru sangat menguras tenaganya.

Seokmin mengangguk. “Oke kalo gitu. Nanti gue bilang ke temen gue kalo lo nya nggak bisa.”

Minghao tersenyum. Dia bersyukur temannya ini selalu menerima dan mengerti. “Thanks ya, Seok.”

Seberapa keras Seokmin membantunya dengan agenda kencan hari Sabtunya, Minghao tau dia belum siap untuk maju. Nggak ketika dia masih mengikuti akun Mingyu di Instagram, ketika dia masih membaca puisi  **elegi** di Tumblr-nya, ketika dia masih menengok kembali foto mereka di  _ gallery _ hp-nya. Semua tentang Kim Mingyu masih dipegangnya erat-erat.

Walau begitu, Minghao menolak untuk berbicara dengan lelaki itu maupun bertemu langsung dengannya. Dia takut, dia nggak mau menjadikan perasaannya tumbuh lebih besar lagi ketika melihat Mingyu. Karena seharusnya dia tau, nggak ada apa-apa diantaranya dan lelaki itu.

Renggangnya hubungan mereka karena sebuah masalah. Sebenarnya masalahnya sepele; Mingyu membatalkan janji mereka pergi bersama karena dia sakit. Yang menjadikan masalahnya nggak sepele adalah kenyataan bahwa Mingyu berbohong. Lelaki itu pergi dengan orang lain, yang kemudian diberitahu Seokmin sebagai mantan pacar Mingyu.

Minghao ternyata salah mengartikan setiap perlakuan lelaki itu kepadanya. Mereka nggak pacaran. Dia sadar kalau setiap senyum Mingyu bukan miliknya. Setiap tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya nggak bisa dia simpan sendiri. Kim Mingyu memang baik hati. Dia memperlakukan setiap manusia dengan kebaikan. Salah Minghao jika berharap bahwa dia adalah manusia spesial.

Oleh karena itu, Minghao memilih untuk menarik diri. Dia tau Mingyu berusaha untuk terus menghubunginya, tapi Minghao habis-habisan menghindarinya. Dan akhirnya, Mingyu menyerah dan memilih untuk mengikuti kemauan Minghao.

Tapi mau bagaimana pun, Mingyu meninggalkan bekas yang mendalam. Minghao pergi sambil membawa banyak hal tentangnya. Minghao akan teringat kepada lelaki itu lewat banyak hal — seperti indomie rebus dan hujan.

Dan belakangan ini, kayaknya langit lagi menumpahkan kesedihan yang besar. Padahal ini musim kemarau, tapi sudah seminggu lebih hujan turun berturut-turut. Minghao kembali menunggui angkot di halte depan sekolah. Kali ini dengan payung sebagai opsi terakhir untuk pergi ke stasiun kereta.

Minghao duduk di bangku yang disediakan. Dia menatap ujung celananya yang basah terkena percikan genangan air, sehingga dia harus mencucinya sepulang sekolah.  _ Jemuran kering nggak ya? _

Dia nggak menyadari ada satu sosok lain yang ikut duduk di sampingnya karena terlalu fokus memerhatikan kakinya. Dia baru sadar ketika sosok itu berdeham agak keras.

Kim Mingyu disampingnya dengan  _ hoodie _ merah yang dulu sering ia pinjam.

Minghao udah siap untuk membuka payungnya dan berlari menjauhi halte tersebut, namun Mingyu lebih dulu berbicara. “Gue mau ngomong.”

“Itu lo udah ngomong.” Tangannya udah memegang payung.

Mingyu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. “Maksud gue — tentang kita.”

Minghao nggak membalas. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, enggan menatap lelaki itu.

“Minghao,” panggil Mingyu, suaranya hampir nggak terdengar karena hujan. “Gue nggak bisa kayak gini.”

“Kayak gini?”

“Lo jauh. Gue nggak sanggup.”

_ Lo pikir gue sanggup, Gyu? _

“Terus, gue harus gimana?” balas Minghao. Kali ini dia memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

Tatapan Mingyu sedetikpun nggak pindah darinya. “Balik kayak dulu. Kita main bareng, makan bareng, pulang bareng. Ada lo dan gue.”

“Guenya yang nggak bisa, Gyu.”

“Kenapa?”

“Gue nggak mau jadi orang bodoh yang terlalu berharap terus sakit sendiri.”

Mingyu menatapnya bingung, dia nggak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Minghao. “Maksudnya?”

“Gyu.” Minghao menarik napas. “Waktu lo batalin janji kita dulu, lo pergi sama mantan lo kan?”

Mata Mingyu membulat lebar. Kayaknya dia baru tau kalo Minghao mengetahui kebohongannya. “Iya... maaf gue bohong,” ucapnya cepat.

Minghao tersenyum miring. Ternyata memang kejadian itu bukan ilusi belaka. “Kenapa lo bohong?”

“Gue....” Mingyu agak kebingungan menyusun kata-katanya. “Hmm... sebenarnya gue juga bingung kenapa gue bohong.”

Mingyu menoleh sebentar untuk memastikan reaksi Minghao. Saat melihat lelaki itu menunggunya bicara, dia melanjutkan. “Gue nggak mau lo mikir aneh-aneh.”

Minghao memutar bola matanya kesal. Lelaki ini bodoh ya? “Dengan lo bohong gitu malah bikin gue mikir aneh-aneh, Gyu,” ujarnya. “Tapi bukan salah lo juga sih. Lo boleh pergi sama siapa aja, lagian janji kita bukannya janji yang penting. Ini gue doang yang lagi  _ overacting _ .”

“Nggak, Minghao.” Mingyu menatapnya dalam-dalam. “Janji sama lo itu penting.”

Keduanya tidak berkata apapun setelah itu. Minghao menunggu Mingyu untuk berbicara, tapi sepertinya lelaki itu masih ragu untuk melanjutkan. Minghao sendiri punya banyak pertanyaan, tapi dia memilih untuk diam. Dia memilih untuk menatap jalanan, membiarkan angkot yang biasa dinaikinya lewat tanpa memanggilnya. 

Mingyu kembali bersuara setelah bermenit-menit mereka lewati hanya dengan suara hujan. “Lo nggak mau tau kenapa gue pergi sama dia?” 

“Hmm....” 

“Sebenarnya hubungan gue sama dia nggak baik.” Mingyu nggak perlu menjelaskan siapa “dia” yang dimaksud. “Setelah putus, gue sama dia nggak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Cuma waktu itu, dia minta untuk ketemu, katanya ada hal  _ urgent _ yang perlu diomongin. Gue udah nolak, tapi dia mohon-mohon sama gue. Dia bilang ini yang terakhir, abis ini gue boleh nggak berhubungan sama dia lagi.”

Minghao masih diam.

“Akhirnya gue iyain, karena gue pikir, kayaknya gue juga butuh  _ closure _ ,” tutur Mingyu. “Bukannya gue masih suka sama dia sih… cuma ya, biar nggak ada yang mengganjel lagi.”

“Hmm…”

Mingyu menghela napasnya. “Lo nggak percaya ya sama gue?”

Lelaki yang ditanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. “Bukan nggak percaya sih. Tapi, gue nggak paham kenapa lo butuh menjelaskan semua ini ke gue.”

“Minghao,” sambung Mingyu cepat. “Gue suka sama lo.”

Kim Mingyu menyuarakan hatinya di halte depan sekolah, dengan tangisan langit dan genangan air di jalanan. Minghao yang sedari tadi menolak menatap cowok itu langsung berpaling. 

Melihat keterkejutan Minghao, Mingyu mengernyitkan alisnya, ikut heran dengan reaksi Minghao. “Emangnya selama ini nggak keliatan?”

“Eh... hmm... nggak tau.” Dia berkata jujur, karena setelah kejadian itu, dia merasa sia-sia untuk berharap. Perlakuan Kim Mingyu terasa abu-abu diingatannya.

Kali ini, lelaki itu mengambil tangannya untuk dia genggam dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan Mingyu terasa dingin, agak basah karena dari tadi dia memegang bagian bangku yang terkena air hujan. “Kalo gitu, gue mau buktiin sekarang.”

Minghao menatap tangannya yang dipegang lelaki itu. Walaupun sentuhannya masih terasa dingin, Minghao bisa merasakan hatinya menghangat.

“Oke.”

“Oke?”

“Oke kita baikan.” 

Mingyu terdiam sebentar lalu terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. “Gue pikir lo oke jadi pacar gue, gitu.”

Ada perasaan yang menggelitik ketika Mingyu berkata seperti itu. Minghao berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. “Itu liat nanti, masih banyak yang mau disusun, Gyu.”

“Oke,” jawab Mingyu, kali ini dengan senyuman. “Kita mulai dari nol, ya?”

“Kayak isi bensin?”

“Kayak isi bensin.”

Mau nggak mau Minghao ikut tersenyum. Ini udah lebih dari cukup. Mereka nggak perlu terburu-buru. Kalau dulu dia ragu, namun sekarang dia udah punya sesuatu untuk dipegang erat-erat.  _ They can make this work _ .

Minghao tetap membiarkan lelaki itu memegang tangannya bahkan setelah mereka udah menuntaskan obrolan mereka. Hujan udah mulai reda, banyak orang yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah tanpa payung maupun jas hujan. Minghao belum mau pulang, dia masih ingin menikmati waktu ini sedikit lebih lama.

“Minghao.”

“Ya?”

Genggamannya di tangan Minghao mengerat. “Kali ini gue mohon untuk tinggal ya. Jangan pergi lagi.”

Dan Minghao tau, hujan nggak akan dia hadapi sendiri lagi.

**\-- This story written by Ra (Aicebaer) --**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
